Twist of Fate
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: ¿Quíen dijo que Battousai era totalmente malo? Pongamoslo asi, Battousai se topa con una pequeña, mientras los del Shinsengumi los persiguen, algunos recuerdos de la infancia del asesino, afloran con el encuentro de esta pequeña...


Twist of Fate

Twist of Fate

Por; Subaru Shôjo

Es un fic tierno, no romántico, donde Kaoru y Kenshin se conocen cuando el Ishinshishi y el Shinsengumi pelean entre si, donde la historia se remonta en los OVAS, antes deconocer a Tomoe, y antes de recibir la primera cortada en su mejilla.

Este fic, contiene MUCHOS spoilers del 1er Ova, así es que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

"¡Himura!¡Es hora de retirada, los del Shinsengumi estánmuy cerca!" exclamó uno de los espadachines que acompañaban a Battousai, Lizuka, y el corrían, brincando de techo en techo, muy sigilosamente, para que nadie los encontrara. Se veía el pueblo ardiendo en llamas, gritos de dolor y auxilio, hombres llenando las cubetas para apagar el siniestro. Mientras alaridos y aullidos, llenaban las casas de aquellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de salir. Battousai a sus escasos quince, veía inmutado desde un árbol, gente siendo consumida por las flamas del fuego, el viento era fuerte, lo que hacia que las flamas se alzaran con fulgor. Gente desesperada por tratar de salvar a su familia, de sacarla. Otros trataban de apagar el fuego a cubetazos, era el caos.

Ya habían pasado tantos años, desde aquella vez... Battousai cerro los ojos, la brisa con olor a humo, a sangre, llenaban sus pulmones, mientras el viento movía su pelo al compás de su danza siniestra. Y recordó...aquellas esclavas que lo protegieron, a el...en vez de el protegerlas, ellas lo protegieron, como si fuera su verdadera familia. Desde que era un esclavo, ellas lo habían acogido como parte de su familia, y el estaba inmensamente agradecido. Y para su desdicha, siempre lo fue, lo protegieron con su propio cuerpo, cayendo inertes a su lado. Fue ahí donde el olor a sangre lleno su corazón, fue ahí donde conoció a su sensei, al que en pocos años, lo dejaría para adentrarse a esto.

¿Qué era esto? Es el cambio a una nueva era, si el tenia que matar por el cambio, así lo haría. Eso era lo que lo mantenía con vida, su sentido, matar por el cambio, matar por algo mejor. No importaba toda esa gente, todo ese barullo, lo que importaba era la metamorfosis de la sociedad. Pero... ¿cuándo terminaría?¿cuándo se vería el progreso? Esto era mas destrucción, mas muerte, ¿acaso esto era el cambio?¿La nueva era?¿La Era de la muerte?

Battousai sacudió su cabeza, de nuevo equilibrando sus pensamientos, no, el debía continuar, hasta ver el progreso, un nuevo mañana...

La carcajada Lizuka, lo saco de nuevo a la realidad. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

"Ah, pronto se acerca, le ganaremos al Shinsengumi, con tu ayuda Battousai, somos invencibles, tenemos el poder" dijo con una sádica sonrisa.

"¿No hay rastro del Shinsengumi?" pregunto, ignorando la declaración anterior. Quitando su sonrisa, negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces partamos" dijo dando espalda al tétrico panorama. Su compañero asintió saltando al otro árbol. 

"¡Ahí están, tras ellos!" grito un hombre señalándolos, su uniforme era del...

"¡Shinsengumi!¡Emboscada!" grito Lizuka, Battousai se paro, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"¡NO!¡Son demasiados, no podrás con ellos!" le grito, Battousai apretó la quijada y guardo la katana en su funda. Y se dio a fuga con su camarada.

"Tu ve por tierra, yo iré por aquí arriba" comando su aliado. Battousai estaba a punto de alegar, pero bajo del árbol de un salto y se dispuso a correr. Miraba hacia atrás como una parvada de enemigos "volaban" por los árboles, y unos cuantos, asentaban en lo firme.

"¡Demonios!" musito, viendo como los adversos, le estaban tomando delantera. Seguía viendo hacia atrás, cuando de repente, vio algo que parecía ser unapiedra. Trato de esquivarla, pero esta se movió, haciéndolo caer contra un árbol. Meneó su cabeza, aclarando lo que se suponía ser una piedra. Dos ojos color azul rey lo miraban lleno de lagrimas. Battousai vio a la pequeña, en un kimono todo rasgado, rasguños en las manos y un moretón en la mejilla. La pequeña aterrada, se pego al árbol contrario.

"Por favor...no me mate...no me mate" decía con voz ahogada. Battousai se quedo viéndola por un buen rato.

'Mejor la dejo aquí...' pensó mientras se levanto de un brinco, tratando de sentir el ki de sus contrincantes. Miro hacia todos lados.

"Entonces, ¿no me mataras?" dijo con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos. Battousai la miro despectivamente, y lo negó con la cabeza.

"¡¡Arigato!!" dijo la pequeña corriendo a abrazarlo, Battousai abrió los ojos a su máximo, viendo la pequeña figura acogerse a sus piernas. El la empujo, no muy bruscamente.

"Niña, entiende, en un momento me iré...no creas que vengo a hacerte un favor..." dijo con voz fría, aun seguía con su mirada hacia todos lados. La pequeña bajo la mirada.

"No encuentro a touchan...no quiero estar sola" dijo de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos. Battousai parecía no escuchar, pero escucho completamente todo.

_ _

_No quiero estar solo..._

_No lo estarás, ven con nosotras..._

_Mi nombre es Kasumiy ellas son Sakura y Akane...¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Shi-shinta...Shinta..._

_Ven con nosotras...Shinta_

_Así, ya no te estarás solo..._

Poco a poco, tras recordar aquellas palabras...miro detenidamente a la pequeña, parecía tener unos 5 o 4 años, de cabello negro con ligeros tonos de azul, y sus ojos radiantes de azul rey. Un sonido, desenfundo la espada de Battousai, y ahí comenzaron a salir de su escondite sus adversarios. Todos iban contra el, y la pequeña se aferraba a la hakama de su nuevo "protector", uno llego por atrás, la pequeña aterrada grito. Battousai con velocidad de rayo destajo al hombre, en un solo movimiento. La niña veía en shock, la cabeza caer a un lado, también vio como la hakama del espadachín también sangraba. Llegaron mas con el tiempo, y Battousai opto por la retirada, comenzó a correr, pero la pequeña lo seguía.

"¡¡No me sigas!!¡¡De lo contrario morirás!!" le grito, mirándola como ella hacia su máximo esfuerzo por estar a su lado. Uno de los hombres estaba a punto de matarla, pero la niña agarro una piedra, y con un esfuerzo sobre humano se la aventó justo en la quijada, haciéndolo caer inconsciente. Los ojos de Battousai mostraban asombro, a pesar de la impávida expresión de su cara. Mas hombres se acercaron a la pequeña, y fue ahí donde el dejo su procesión, agarro a la niña de la cintura y subió a los árboles, agarrando una velocidad impresionante, perdiendo a todos sus persecutores.

Llegaron a una aldea cercana, la mayoría de los habitantes colaboraban dando albergue a los damnificados de la aldea en llamas. Battousai sabia perfectamente, que, en la situación en la que se encontraban, no aceptarían un samurai ensangrentado. Así es que se dirigió a una cabaña abandonada, un poco lejos de la aldea. Mientras, caminaban, la pequeña "recolectaba" cosas para curar a su amigo. 

"¿De donde conseguiste eso?" inquirió Battousai, viendo a la pequeña sacando cosas de su kimono, vendas, agua y un pan para comer. La pequeña le sonrió radiante, se acerco a el, partió el pan y le dio la mitad.

"Come, touchan dice que si comes, te harás mas fuerte" dijo inocente, tomándose el pan de un solo bocado, inflando sus cachetes. Battousai miro el pan, y de nuevo a la niña, escéptico. 'Pobre niña, sigue viviendo en su mundo de fantasías' pensó comiéndose un poco de pan. En eso sintió el toque de las pequeñas manos de la niña. La empujo de nuevo.

"¿Qué haces?" dijo algo molesto. La niña suspiro con miedo, bajo la cabeza.

"Solo quería curarte, ¿Lo ves? No te haré daño, no tengo espada" dijo mostrándole ambas manos, una con la venda y la otra vacía.

"Puedo curarme solo..." dijo serio, sin mirarla, le quito la venda y se puso un poco de agua.

"Yo...yo...solo quería ayudar...me salvaste, de otro modo, me hubieran cortado la cabeza..." dijo haciendo la moción de una espada, Battousai sintió algo...ternura...tal vez...no mucha, pero un cierto ambiente acogedor de parte de la niña.

"Cual es tu nombre?" pregunto, mientras terminaba de ponerse las vendas. La pequeña sonrió mas, por fin el extraño se estaba portando mas amable.

"Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru" dijo orgullosamente, Battousai asintió, Kaoru animada, pregunto.

"¿Y el tuyo?" pregunto sentándose a su lado. Battousai, la miro curioso, esta niña era tan alegre, y en sus ojos podia ver fuerza...

"Watashi wa Himura...Himura Kenshin" dijo con un tono mas apacible. Kaoru veía intensamente los ojos de Kenshin.

"¿Qué?" dijo algo incomodo por la exclusiva inspección de la niña.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" siguió preguntando, su cara pensativa.

"15... ¿y tu?" dijo mirando a otro lado, no quería encontrarse con esos ojos. Pero aun seguia viendo la penetrante mirada de la niña de tan solo...

"5...5 años" dijo sonriente, ahora Kaoru miraba la ropa de Kenshin, toda llena de sangre y polvo.

"¿Por qué, Ken-chan mata?" dijo distante, inclinando su cabeza a la derecha, viendo la sangre. Esa pregunta nunca se la espero de un ser tan pequeño.

"Nunca lo entenderías" dijo cerrando sus ojos, recargándose en la pared. Kaoru se aproximo mas a el, lo que hizo que se tensara.

"¿Por qué no?" siguió preguntando. Kenshin calló, no quería seguir con el interrogatorio. Kaoru, empezó a jugar con sus manos.

"¿Me ayudaras a encontrar a touchan?" pregunto Kaoru, con un ligero toque de suplica. Kenshin abrió un ojo.

"¿Para que? Lo mas seguro es que haya muerto" dijo cerrándolo de nuevo. Unos cuantos snif snif, salieron de la pequeña, Kaoru llena de rabia, agarro un pequeño palo. Y golpeo la cabeza de Kenshin. Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron como platos, el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, para dejarlo privado.

"¡No digas eso!¡Touchan es fuerte!¡El vivirá!¡¿Qué haré si no regreso con Touchan a casa?!¡Kaa-chan se enojara!¡ y si Kaa-chan se pone triste, morirá!" grito con un audible llanto, dejo caer el palo, cayendo de rodillas y cubriendo su cara con sus dos manitas. Kenshin a un frotando su cabeza, la miro, tal vez...fue un poco duro decirle eso, bueno, al menos tan duro como su golpe. Dato curioso, nadie lo había logrado tocar, ni golpear, sin que el se diera cuenta, claro, aquellos espadachines, que le causaron las heridas, los ataques fueron de lejos, nunca tan cerca. Y ese golpe nunca lo vio venir, esta niña era algo extraña, el ver su pequeña figura, temblando por el llanto, le recordaba, en cierto modo a el...cuando sus padres habían muerto...cuando ellas murieron...

"Kaoru...duerme ya, mañana...te ayudare a buscar a tu padre..." dijo en voz baja, la cabecita de Kaoru se levanto con asombro y brillo en sus ojos. "Si dices que es fuerte, lo mas seguro es que siga vivo" dijo acomodándose, siempre sentado con su katana a lado. Así siempre dormía, así debía de ser...su katana, compañera nocturna. Cerro los ojos, llenando sus pulmones de un nuevo olor.

'¿Jazmines?' se pregunto, frunciendo el seño, abrió los ojos, viendo a la pequeña dormida en su regazo. Se quedo perplejo, nunca noto su ki, ni pudo sentirla cuando su cuerpo cayo en el suyo.

'Tal vez sea porque tiene un ki muy débil...' pensó para aclarar las cosas. Se le quedo viendo fijamente. El hipnotizante movimiento que hacia su pecho al subir y bajar a cada exhalación. Su cara tranquila, y sus gruesas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos. Y su mano, agarrada fuertemente al obi del espadachín. La luna jugando con unos rayos de luz iluminando su faz, su inocente e inmaculada figura. Era extraño, todo lo contrario a el. Ella se encontraba dormida en sus piernas y así con el olor a jazmines, poco a poco cayo en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, los rayos de luz infiltraban por los agujeros de la cabaña, lo que hizo al Hitokiri, despertarse, Kaoru seguía en su regazo, mientras la puerta se abrió de un azote. Kenshin se paro como rayo, poniendo detrás a la niña.

"Mira que me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrarte Himura, marchemos pues, que los del Shinsengumi no tardaran en alcanzarnos" dijo su viejo compañero con algunas heridas. Hitokiri Battousai asintió, y camino hacia el. Pero sintió que algo lo agarraba de atrás. Era la pequeña Kaoru,con lagrimas en los ojos. Volteo a ver sobre su hombro, viendo a la pequeña llorar, con suplica en sus ojos.

"Ken-chan, tu me prometiste..." dijo débilmente, no soltando la tela en sus manos. El compañero de Kenshin, Lizuka, rió sádicamente.

"¿No me digas que por fin te has ablandado?" dijo recargándose en uno de los marcos. Himura, vio desafiante a Lizuka, y volvió su mirada a Kaoru.

"Dejame..."dijo cortante, la pequeña solo aumento su presión en la hakama.

"¡NO!¡KEN-CHAN ME PROMETIO BUSCAR A TOUCHAN!" grito con todas sus fuerzas, Lizuka, perdiendo la paciencia, camino hacia donde Himura estaba, y soltó una bofetada a la niña, pero su mano nunca soltó la tela.

"¡Dejalo, que no ves que el es asesino!¡Es un asesino niña!¡Nunca esperes un favor de un asesino!" le grito, Battousai solo se le quedaba viendo en shock a la mano que seguía en su hakama, a pesar del golpe de Lizuka, ella seguía prendida a el.

"Lizuka...basta" dijo frió, aun mirando la pequeña mano. Lizuka quedo en shock.

"Iremos a buscar el padre de la niña" dijo en un tono mas tranquilo, Kaoru sonrió.

"¡Pero Himura!¡Andan tras nosotros!¡No podemos estar en juegos!" dijo Lizuka un tanto desesperado, Battousai cargo a la niña en sus brazos y salió fuera de la cabaña. Lizuka tenia la boca abierta, y alcanzo a Himura.

"¿Vives aquí, en Kyoto?" pregunto sin mirarla. Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

"Iie, Touchan y yo venimos a Kyoto por unas medicinas" dijo cabizbaja. Battousai camino entre las calles, esperando que la niña reconociera a su padre entre la multitud.

"Himura, no te entiendo...¿por qué haces esto?" murmuro Lizuka caminando atrás de el. En eso una explosión se vio en una tienda de hierbas y medicinas. Gente corriendo y gritando, battousai agarro un sombrero y se lo puso, tratando de ocultar su rostro, al igual que Lizuka. La gente gritaba y otras trataban de calmar el fuego, era el mismo destino que la aldea anterior.

En eso vieron a un hombre pelear con una espada de bambú, una boken, el hombre estaba también cubierto por un sombrero, por lo cual no se podía ver, battousai había cubierto a Kaoru con una manta, para que el humo no la sofocase.

El hombre luchaba arduamente con solo una espada de madera, Lizuka rió incrédulo.

"¿Cómo es posible que se pueda defender con un juguete?" Battousai solo miraba la destreza del hombre, aunque fuera imposible radiaba una extraña fuerza, y casi podía defenderse con la boken.

"Vamos, Himura, no hay tiempo, deja la niña aquí, se ha rumorado que la tercera y séptima tropa están aquí." Dijo murmurando. Battousai vio a la pequeña, quien de regreso lo miraba en shock, ¿Acaso el asesino de sangre fría, la dejaría aquí?¿Sola?...

Pero Battousai la apretó con fuerza y corrió, ahora el hombre con la boken destrozada iba en su misma dirección. No había un lugar a donde ir, pero el hombre con la boken, comenzó a gritarles.

"¡Por aquí!" dijo señalándoles un sendero que seguía intacto, Lizuka y Battousai siguieron al hombre. Se introdujeron a un callejón, y el hombre abrió un hoyo. E invito a ambos hombres a pasar, Kaoru seguía escondida en un bulto, en los brazos de Battousai. Ambos jóvenes siguieron al mayor, una ligera luz alumbraba, lo que parecía ser un sótano.

"Gracias ¿Pero a que se debe su amabilidad?" dijo Lizuka en un tono bastante sarcástico. El hombre retiro su sombrero, su cara no era totalmente visible.

"Porque yo no vine a cambiar la Era, yo no soy un asesino, vi que ustedes estaban sin salida, así es que decidí guiarles el camino, y mas si tienen un niño en brazos" dijo apuntando al bulto en los brazos de Kenshin. Kaoru estaba tan asustada que no quería salir de su escondite.

"¿Por qué estaba luchando con ese juguete" siguió preguntando Lizuka, apuntando la boken rota del hombre, el hombre sonrió.

"No es un juguete, es para proteger a las personas..." dijo observando las astillas que sobraban.

"¿Proteger a las personas?" repitió Lizuka con un tono burlón.

"Mi estilo se precede en proteger con la espada a las personas que amas, no para matar" dijo el hombre aun visible su sonrisa. Battousai se sintió incomodo así es que refuto.

"La espada es un arma, un arma sirve para matar...no para proteger" dijo sin verlo. Pero después diviso a la oscuridad, y trato de verlo fijamente.

"¿Cuál es su estilo?" pregunto, Kaoru se movía, para escuchar un poco la platica.

"Mi estilo es...el estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu" dijo con una sonrisa, Kaoru quedo en shock al igual que Kenshin.

"¿Usted es Kamiya-sama?" pregunto Kenshin un poco aturdido, el Sr. Kamiya asintió. En eso el bulto comenzo a moverse mas. Hasta que logro librarse. Kaoru saco su pequeña cabeza, lagrimas de alegría llenaban su rostro.

"¡¡Ken-chan!!¡¡Lo encontraste!!¡¡lo encontraste!!" gritaba la pequeña poniendo su mejilla contra la de el. El Sr. Kamiya llego a gatas a donde estaba Kenshin.

"¡¡¿Kaoru-chan?!!" dijo el Sr. Kamiya, con emoción en sus ojos. Kaoru salto abrazando fuertemente a su padre.

"Touchan..." sollozo Kaoru, mientras su padre acariciaba su pelo. Lizuka veía con desprecio la "cursi" imagen, mientras Himura perdía su vista en ellos, tan felices, de tenerse uno al otro.

"Parece que todo ha cesado, es hora de partir Himura" dijo Lizuka, viendo hacia los moros. El Sr. Kamiya volteo a ver rápidamente a Kenshin, sus ojos asombrados. Kenshin solo volteo la mirada. Los cuatro salieron de su escondite, el Sr. Kamiya con su hija en brazos.

"Bueno, he cumplido con mi promesa Kaoru, es hora de irme" dijo sin emoción. La pequeña bajo de los brazos de su padre, se acerco al samurai, extendiendo sus brazos, Battousai por un momento dudo, después de pensarlo, la cargo.

"Arigatou...Ken-chan" dijo besando su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran. Kenshin quedo en shock, mientras, el Sr. Kamiya sonreía viendo fijamente la escena.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" pregunto dudosa, Himura seguía en shock. Hasta que ligeramente sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo se...Kaoru..."dijo algo distante, pero viendo a los ojos de la pequeña. Himura bajo a la pequeña, y esta corrió a su padre.

"¡Si!¡Kaoru-chan esta segura que te volverá a ver!" dijo muy animada, con la sonrisa a su máximo esplendor, Himura asintió, viendo visible algo que parecía ser...¿una sonrisa?

Fue solo cuestión de segundos, el Sr. Kamiya lo vio, y ambos jóvenes dieron la media vuelta, comenzando su camino. 

"Arigatou...Hitokiri Battousai" dijo el Sr. Kamiya, haciendo que Kenshin se detuviera, mirando detrás de su hombro, y asintió lentamente. Después inicio su camino.

El Sr. Kamiya cargo a su hija, y ambos se fueron en sentido contrario. 

"Si fue posible que un pájaro domesticara al lobo de sangre, supongo, que si existirá una nueva era..." murmuro el Sr. Kamiya regresando de nuevo a casa. Mientras, por su lado, Kenshin toco su mejilla izquierda, recordando aquellos ojos azules...

FIN

¡Ah! Se perfectamente que ese encuentro cambia toda la historia, pero bueno, yo creo que con el tiempo a Kaoru, tanto como a Kenshin se les olvidara la existencia del otro en 11 años, tal vez no...Tal vez otro fic se trate de eso, no se, todo depende de sus comentarios. Quiero aclarar que este encuentro fue antes de que Kenshin recibiera la primera cortada en su mejilla, por lo tanto tampoco conoce a Tomoe, Cualquier duda o comentario, solo pongan una simple review. Ja ne. Suu-chan.


End file.
